Smurfs (LD Stories)
This article is under construction and may only be edited by Numbuh 404. Smurfs are a main species that exist in both The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Physical Makeup Smurfs are considered "three apples tall," which is approximately 4" (10.6 centimeters) tall by human measurement standards. Their skin is a unique shade of blue, commonly referred to as "Smurfy blue," with large eyes, large round ears, short necks, and generally lean, but squat bodies. They have four fingers, five toes, and small round tails, but their limbs have 5x the muscle strength of the average human with twice as much stamina. This strength allows them to run at approximately 6ft (1.8m) per second, jump from heights of approximately 4ft (1.2m), or climb up trees, walls, or other surfaces at a rate of 3ft (0.9m) per second. When working as a unified form (such as standing on each other's shoulders), they often meet human strength standards or may even surpass them. General Intelligence Smurfs have about the same brain capacity as humans, meaning that their intelligence is remarkably more cognitive and progressive than other animal species. It seems that wisdom comes in time through any given Smurf's life, but certain phases sway their actual intelligence versus their presented intelligence to others. From Infancy to Childhood Much like humans, they are naïve, trusting, impatient, and gullible while they are Smurflings, and maintain some of those same traits when reaching Smurfhood (young adulthood, also known as "teenage"). From Childhood to Adulthood Throughout the course of their adult lives, some Smurfs mature much faster than others, and so they develop patience, empathy, sympathy, tolerance, courage, and other virtuous traits from personal experiences. It is during this time that most have a basic understanding of self-identity, as well as discovering the identities of their fellow Smurfs, which can lead to cooperation or conflict depending on varying personal viewpoints. Social Structure & Culture Pending... History Mother Nature had never intended for the Smurfs race to come into creation; rather, the first "Smurf" was accidentally created by a pair of Gods who were trying to bring new adaptations to an existing Elf species (later to become the Woodelf branch). This small creature was only called the "Blue Elf," and after receiving approval from both Mother Nature and Father Time, was sent to be raised amongst other Elves until old enough to live independently. Pending more... Census Documentation Below is the list of all known Smurfs in existence, male or female, in order of their creation. Note: Generation Four is reliant on Papa Smurf's memory of each Smurf baby's arrival, which could be wrong in his accounts. 'Generation One' *Nanny Smurf -- Female 'Generation Two' *Grandpa Smurf -- Male 'Generation Three' *Papa Smurf -- Male 'Generation Four' *Gutsy Smurf -- Male *Hefty Smurf -- Male *Farmer Smurf -- Male *Handy Smurf -- Male *Miner Smurf -- Male *Camouflage Smurf -- Male *Wild Smurf -- Male *Reporter Smurf -- Male *Painter Smurf -- Male *Harmony Smurf -- Male *Poet Smurf -- Male *Marco Smurf -- Male *Reveler Smurf -- Male *Vanity Smurf -- Male *Wooly Smurf -- Male *Timber Smurf -- Male *Tracker Smurf -- Male *Greedy Smurf -- Male *Grouchy Smurf -- Male *Tailor Smurf -- Male *Barber Smurf -- Male *Sweepy Smurf -- Male *Actor Smurf -- Male *Clumsy Smurf -- Male *Brainy Smurf -- Male *Dreamy Smurf -- Male *Nosey Smurf -- Male *Flighty Smurf -- Male *Doctor Smurf -- Male *Drummer Smurf -- Male *Tuffy Smurf -- Male *Scaredy Smurf -- Male *Lazy Smurf -- Male *Weepy Smurf -- Male *Jokey Smurf -- Male *Sickly Smurf -- Male *Smurfette -- Female *Hundredth Smurf -- Male *Moxette -- Female 'Generation Five' *Snappy Smurfling -- Male *Slouchy Smurfling -- Male *Natural Smurfling -- Male *Sassette Smurfling -- Female 'Generation Six' *Baby Smurf -- Male 'Other' *Clockwork Smurf -- Male (Design) *Clockette -- Female (Design) Trivia *The Smurfs are actually based on a fictional elf race that appeared in a short film called "La Cadeau à la fée" ("The gift to the fairy"), made by a company called "La Compagnie Belg D'Actualités," which Peyo used to work for as a young man. *Grandpa and Nanny are not categorized in the same Generation because while they are now relatively the same age, she was older than him prior to her imprisonment in Castle Captor. *Snappy, Slouchy, an Natural Smurfs are categorized in Generation Five instead of Generation Four because their age reversal is permanent, and so they are aging in accordance to nature. Therefore, Sassette has a proper placement since they were the ones to create her. Category:Races Category:Single-gendered races Category:RDK Stories